


Confessions

by Mehti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehti/pseuds/Mehti
Summary: Something about Hinata made Kageyama's heart beat faster. Maybe it was his determination or how everything just seems better when he is around. 'Shit... Do I have feelings for him?' Kageyama asked himself one day after staring at Hinata for too long during practice. He managed to convince himself that he was just admiring him as a partner and nothing else. That night, he dreamt of kissing Hinata in the locker rooms after practice. That's when he knew he really did have feelings for Hinata and he made the decision to avoid him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 41





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... This was really rushed so it's not good at all. I'm just trying to get used to writing fanfiction on Ao3, but I'll post better ones really soon. Hope you enjoy

Something about Hinata made Kageyama's heart beat faster but he didn't understand why he felt like that. Maybe it was how he never seemed to give up no matter how tough things seemed or how everything just seems better when he is around. 'Shit... Do I have feelings for him?' Kageyama asked himself one day after staring at Hinata for too long during practice. He managed to convince himself that he was just admiring him as a partner and nothing else. That night, he dreamt of him and Hinata alone in the locker room. Hinata reached out and grabbed Kageyama's hand "I want you to kiss me" he whispered.Kageyama quickly lowered himself and kissed Hinata. It only lasted a moment but that was enough to wake Kageyama up. He then realized that he really did have feelings for Hinata and he wished his dream was real but he knew Hinata would never return his feelings so he made the decision to avoid him.

"Kageyamaaa why are you ignoring me?" yelled the short orange haired boy as he sat next to him during lunch "Did I do something wrong?" Hinata never seemed to run out of energy and Kageyama knew that the wrong response would only make Hinata ask more questions.  
"I'm not ignoring you dumbass. I just need time to myself since you're so annoying" That was the only thing he could think of since he was terrible at expressing himself. He then took a big bite of Onigiri to avoid saying anything else. He then remembered the kiss in his dreams and his face immediately turned red. He turned away to cover it up, but of course Hinata noticed.

"Why is your face red? Are you sick? If you are you need to tell me. Is that the real reason you are so quiet today?" Hinata wanted to ask a hundred more questions but stopped because Kageyama looked like he was going to punch him. Hinata was getting tired of Kageyama's attitude because he knew he did nothing wrong. "Bakageyama why don't you just express yourself instead of making me try to figure out what's on your mind all the time?"At this point Kageyama was getting annoyed but he didn't want to say anything and hurt Hinata's feelings so he just stood up and walked away. He didn't want to see Hinata again for the rest of the day but he couldn't miss practice because they had a match in few days. During practice, he expected Hinata to walk up to him and start babbling but to his surprise, Hinata didn't say a word to him. He talked to Yamaguchi and Sugawara instead. Although that was exactly what Kageyama wanted, it just felt weird not talking to Hinata and serving to Tsuuki instead. When it was time to go home, everyone left except Hinata and Kageyama.They practiced in silence for another hour and Hinata was getting uncomfortable from not talking for so long but he wasn't going to talk until Kageyama learned to be a better friend. Instead, he decided to clean up the volleyball court. Kageyama took this as a sign to get ready to walk home. They were able to communicate without words which is what made them such a perfect duo. As they were changing, Kageyama remembered his dream again and he turned to glance at Hinata. To his surprise, Hinata was on his phone texting someone and smiling. "Who are you texting?" Kageyama asked finally breaking the silence.

Hinata was still upset with how inconsiderate Kageyama was. 'Why would he ask me who I'm texting after he ignored me all day?' he wondered. He decided to tell him anyway because he couldn't ignore him. "Kenma. Why do you care?" Kageyama looked more irritated than he ever has. "Why are you texting him? Do you like him?" Kageyama asked before he even knew what he was saying. Hinata's flustered face seemed to answer all his questions. The silence hurt Kageyama more than the time his former teammates stopped trying to receive his sets and he had to sit out of the game.

Hinata recovered from the embarrassingly stupid question Kageyama asked. He could never like Kenma in a way other than friendship. Why would Kageyama even ask that? He was about to respond when he realized Kageyama was leaving the locker room. 'What is wrong with him?' he wondered as he quickly packed up to catch up to him. When he finally caught up, he yelled "Hey Kageyama I don't know what's wrong with you but you are selfish for ignoring me then suddenly asking questions like that"

That hurt Kageyama even more " Selfish? I'm the selfish one when I have been hiding my feelings to avoid ruining our friendship only to realize you had feelings for Kenma? I didn't expect you to like me back but this just hurts"

It took a moment for Hinata to process what Kageyama had just said. He likes me? He's jealous of Kenma? Hinata smiled to himself thinking about the times he thought about Kageyama and him as soulmates because he felt stronger when he was with him. He never thought Kageyama felt the same way though. Kageyama broke his train of thought by asking "Why are you smiling idiot? Do you enjoy seeing me sad? I never thought-" He was interrupted when Hinata stood on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips against Kageyama's. Time seemed to stop for both of them even though the kiss lasted no more than a second. "Does that prove that I don't like Kenma?" asked Hinata blushing. Kageyama responded by putting his lips back on Hinata's. It was just the two of them under the glowing moon. When their lips parted, Hinata smiled wide and grabbed Kageyama's hand. "W-will you be my boyfriend so that people know you like me?" muttered Kageyama barely audible. Hinata smiled wider "Of course I will"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you have any suggestions for fanfics, comment ships and I'll try post a better fanfiction. Stay safe and take care of yourselves :)


End file.
